Lord Of The Rings Commercials
by Rhade's Rose
Summary: I was watching The Return Of The King and an idea popped in my head to do a sort of parody thing that shows some of the character’s action figure commercials. Lotsa Ramdomness!
1. Slip And Dip Sméagol

Lord Of The Rings Action Figure Commercials  
  
Summary: I was watching The Return Of The King and an idea popped in my head to do a sort of parody thing that shows some of the character's action figure commercials.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. This was just meant to be funny. Enjoy.  
  
Slip And Dip Sméagol  
  
Commercial Guy with over excited voice: Bored in the bathtub? Well be bored no more, get your very own Slip and Dip Sméagol!  
  
Shows boy in bathtub with bubbles all around looking at the ceiling and sighs: I'm bored.  
  
Slip And Dip Sméagol appears in boys hands: Oh boy! My very own Slip and Dip Sméagol!  
  
Commercial Guy with over excited voice (For now on he will be known as CGWOEV): Just squeeze his stomach and he slips right out into the tub. Just like when he falls into the Crack Of Doom!  
  
Boy in Tub: Oh wow! *Squeezes Sméagol and it slips into bathtub with a splash*  
  
CGWOEV talking REALLY fast: Coming to a store near you. Certain restrictions apply. Some Slip And Dip Sméagol's may not work as shown and may need help slipping. May not come in exact color. Does not need Ring to slip. Only $19.95 with shipping and Handling, order yours now.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Coming Soon 'Super Sam' 


	2. Super Sam

Super Sam  
  
Random Boy tangled in rope up in a tree. His name is Bob: Help! Someone help me! I'm caught in this rope!  
  
Another random boy comes running around the corner his name is Fred: Never fear I have a Super Sam, with his help we can save you!  
  
Fred pulls out 'Super Sam'. Camera does a close up of Sam and his green Elven cloak flutters dramatically in the wind.  
  
Fred: Come on Super Sam, we must save him from the evil rope!  
  
Fred pushes Sam's button on his back Sam says: Leave Mr. Frodo alone!  
  
Bob's clueless: Uh, who the heck is Frodo?! You know what? I don't care who he is, just get me outta this rope!!  
  
Fred: Come on Sam!  
  
Sam somehow magically appears to have Sting in his hand and says: Get off him or I'll smite you with this!!!!  
  
Fred is suddenly struck clueless, he drops Super Sam on the ground: I never pushed Sam's button to say that, wait, he only says two phrases!  
  
Fred runs around like a headless chicken screaming: AH! The world has come to an end, I failed! Sam speaks more than two phrases, he's a plastic toy how did.....ahhhhhh!  
  
Fred was never to be seen again  
  
Bob still tangled in rope manages to call out: Super Sam! Save me from this rope! Please!  
  
Super Sam: Never fear Super Sam is here!  
  
Sam magically flies up to tree and magically cuts rope with plastic Sting: There now you evil rope, never mess with Samwise Gamgee..  
  
Bob falls from tree with Super Sam in his hands: Thank you Super Sam.  
  
Bob pushes Sam's button on back: I'm not his bodyguard I'm his gardener!  
  
Suddenly really cheesy theme music plays in back round and a sparkle flashes on Sam's teeth.  
  
Commercial Guy With Over Excited voice comes on: Call 1-800-555-5555 to order yours today. Call in the next 30 seconds and receive extra Elven cloak at no charge! Call now! Some restrictions apply: Super Sam does not fly by himself, it defies the laws of Middle-Earth gravity. Does not come with 'Sting' sword. Says only two phrases. Commercial Guy With Over Excited voice starts mumbling to himself: If it only says two phrases why does he say five in the commercial?! *Ahem* order yours now!  
  
Cheesy theme music plays again until commercial is over  
  
A/N: Okay I know it was stupid. But hey I had fun writing it. Coming Soon 'Nine Fingered Frodo' Does magical things with un-magical nine fingers.....  
  
Oh and thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Aut-of-Mandos (To answer your question, I'll try and do Faramir, okay?)  
  
Laure  
  
Artanis-Carina  
  
oh and Nienor Niniel (even thought you didn't review I still have to thank you! ) 


End file.
